More About Ahn
by crazyvegimab
Summary: The war with the Elon had moved to Nourasia. Like the rest of the healers, Ahn is feeling overworked and exhausted, could the Elon be too much for Nourasia to handle? -One Shot-


Author's Note: This was a fic I wrote for **A New Dreamer**'s Elysian Writing Contest a while back. I didn't post it earlier because I wanted to get her permission first. It takes place somewhere during her _Elysian Series_, and the main character focused on is her own character, Ahn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Many of the characters and species belong to **AND**, and the rest is property of the great Savin, creator of Oban.

More About Ahn

With no grace what-so-ever, Ahn collapsed on one of the wooden benches in the sitting room of the Palace Infirmary. Like everyday in the last week or so, today had been long and exhausting. Recently, the Elon had taken to attacking Nouasian forces. With the war, this was to be expected, but the Elon had never gotten so close to Nourasia before. Unlike their Crog and Elysian allies, Nourasia did not have the equipment or the defenses to last a full scale siege. To make matters worse, _the Hunters_, a powerful force of Crog, Nourasian, and Elysian alike was on the other side of the galaxy, obliterating a small unit of Elon soldiers who were on their way to 'negotiate' with delegates from Byrus. Though Ahn had not yet been able to ask the Prince, she was sure he felt the same way: Byrus had all been the Elon's wily trap to draw _the Hunters_ away, so that Nourasia could be easily targeted.

Even with so much gloom hanging over the Palace, Ahn couldn't help but grumble for her tired hands and sore feet. It was mid-afternoon, and the Nourasian's belly gurgled with hunger. Perhaps she would be able to sneak away from the Infirmary for only long enough to beg the cooks for a meal. The Gods did not smile upon Ahn at this time, for as soon as she stood on her feet, worn from continuous tread on the stone floor, the hint of a face through the doorway caused her to cringe and turn around again.

"Dear Ahn! I fear I am in need of your assistance." The voice was strong and male, just a few tones deeper than Aikka's. Ahn turned sharply, her blue eyes narrowed. The male standing before her wore the clothing of a Nourasian Knight, and sported his blond hair (quite unusual for most Nourasians) to his shoulders; the bangs pushed out of his eyes with a simple headpiece. His arm was bleeding from a rather severe burn mark, and though grinning ridiculously, his face was pale, and his teeth gritted.

Going into instant Nurse-mode, Ahn quickly lead the man into the actual infirmary, instructing him to sit on one of the empty benches. This room was full of medicinal herbs, bandages and such. There were a few temporary beds set out, though they were empty at the moment. The next and largest room was mostly full of beds, divided with white curtains in-between. Branching off of this area were smaller rooms for more delicate healing procedures. At the current moment the main room was nearly full of those wounded.

As she set to work on his wound, he continued to grin. "You are still certain you do not want me to court you?" Ahn jerked on the bandages she was securing, causing the man to wince at its tightness.

"There is no act under the Goddesses' name that would cause me to be even slightly interested in you, Na'estse, as I have told you many times before." She replied hotly, inspecting the bandage.

"I can not help but try. Every time I bask in the beauty of your presence I can not but wish that you were mine." He said it so smoothly, with such emotion: Ahn was sure he had recited it in a mirror many times.

"Leave," She told him simply.

It had been a good four to five moons back when Na'estse had first approached her. He bothered her relentlessly for almost two moons solid, until finally backing off. For an equal period of two moons, Ahn believed he had given up. But then, most recently, he came back with renewed vigor. It was tiring enough to listen to the other healers' gossip about their love lives, but to be bothered by someone with actual interest: the frustration was hard to bear. She had no interest in a suitor at the moment; it was more fun to pair others.

* * *

Soon the days blurred themselves together. Ahn saw Aikka once or twice, and only at that time to dress a few minor wounds. The Infirmary was packed, with many still in need of a bed. The Elon had increased their attack, keeping the healers constantly busy. Na'estse visited her everyday without fail, sometimes bringing her food from the kitchen. She hated to it admit it, but it was nice to see him. He was her news from outside the palace walls. The situation seemed to be worsening; it was only a matter of time until the Knights ran out of supplies.

Ahn looked up suddenly from the wound she was re-dressing. Many footsteps sounded from the hallway. Quickly finishing her job, Ahn raced back to the sitting room, which was currently full of wounded. The new group that entered recognized her instantly, and she them. They were Elysian soldiers, this group dedicated particularly to protecting their queen. Two of them (Spring and another) were supporting the battered form of Eva. She was wounded badly, with several cuts of her side, an ugly gash on her thigh, and a bloody lump near her temple. The Queen of Elysian was put immediately in one of the small rooms used for operations. Ahn had been saving this room for a special case, and Eva was as special as they got.

It did not take long for an over worried Aikka to arrive at the Infirmary. Eva, who had only recently regained consciousness, winced as he embraced her tightly. Normally the self-conscious prince tended to keep such displays of affection private, but it seemed he was too pleased to have his Eva safe to care.

The gloom caused by the Elon seemed to evaporate as the news broke out that the Elysian had brought _the Hunters_ with them. Ahn felt at ease as she stood in the doorway with Spring. If one could watch the Nourasian Prince and the Elysian Queen, who needed a love life?


End file.
